plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro-Shroom
Kabloom |Tribe = Mushroom Plant |Traits = Bullseye |Abilities = When you play another Plant, do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He's had good meetings with a lot of smaller asteroids. They really made an impression.}} Astro-Shroom is a galactic super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its ability deals 1 damage to the Zombie Hero every time a Plant is played. Because the Astro-Shroom has Bullseye, its damage to the Zombie Hero will be unblocked. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Abilities:' When you play another Plant, do 1 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He's had good meetings with a lot of smaller asteroids. They really made an impression. Strategies With Although Astro-Shroom has average stats for its cost, its ability can do easy damage to the zombie hero, especially in rush decks. To fully utilize its ability, use plants that make more plants when played such as Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, or Mushroom Grotto, to name some. This, in turn, allows Astro-Shroom to do more damage the more plants are made in a board without charging the Super-Block Meter due to its Bullseye trait. However, it has very low stats, meaning it can perish easily in the late game. To avoid this, it is best to play it behind a Team-Up plant like Puff-Shroom to protect it or to boost it to improve its survivability. Spudow and Captain Combustible can boost its health with cards such as Photosynthesizer and Fertilize, and all Kabloom heroes can play Buff-Shroom to give it a small boost due to its tribe. Also, take note that its ability only does 1 damage to the zombie hero for each other plant played, and is not based on its strength amount. Speaking of Captain Combustible, the player can use this in tangent with Muscle Sprout. While Astro-Shroom does damage, spamming the board will also grow the Muscle Sprout in the process, making for two very dangerous threats on the board. Spudow also has access to many cheap Team-Up cards, which will work well for Astro-Shroom. On top of rushing defensive cards, using Poppin' Poppies can do 4 damage to the hero all at once, due to its ability. Because it doesn't charge the Super-Block Meter when it activates it's ability, using this with a Planet of the Grapes (Only regularly possible with Nightcap, although High-Voltage Currant's ability can also conjure such a card) can guarantee you to draw a card when you play a plant. Against This plant can damage the zombie hero quickly, as the plant hero will often play swarms like Shroom for Two to deal damage to the zombie hero without charging the block meter. In that case, try to destroy this plant quickly as possible to avoid taking lots of damage. Using tricks like Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone are the most effective ways of taking it out, along with zombies such as Conga Zombie. Gallery AstroShroomStat.jpg|Statistics Astroshroomcard.png|Card Trivia *It is the only Bullseye plant in the Kabloom class. **It is also the only Bullseye plant outside the Guardian class. *Its description makes a joke out of the double meaning of the word "impression," which means "effect on someone," but also means "a mark impressed on the surface of something," referencing the way that smaller asteroids collide with larger space bodies, which Astro-Shroom resembles, leaving craters on their surface. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Mushroom cards